


Thief in the Night

by BabyKay47



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne sneaks into Rick's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michonne couldn’t sleep. And she knew exactly what was bothering her. She had seen the way their friendly neighbor had looked at Rick and offered to cut his hair for him. She had wanted to walk up to them and tell her that her services wouldn’t be necessary because she herself had it covered. But she had stayed rooted to the spot, trying to figure out why she would have such a strong reaction. They were just friends, and even though she had caught him looking at her with what she thought might have been desire, he had never acted on it. And while they had been out on the road there had never been time; their focus had been entirely on making it to the next day and surviving.

But now…things were different. They had time to breathe a little, and a secret place inside of her had begun to wonder if maybe things could change. But the question was, did she even want them to? They had been through so much and she had to ask herself if she was willing to risk messing up what they had by giving into their sexual desires. Because sex changed everything. But when she saw that exchange with that other woman she was immediately and completely consumed with jealousy. Rick was hers. He just didn’t know it yet.

Deciding not to think about it anymore and just act on instinct, she got out of bed and left the room she was sharing with Carol. She stopped by the bathroom and then padded towards Rick’s bedroom and quietly turned the door knob to open the door. She walked inside and quickly closed the door shut behind her. She glanced at the crib at the foot of the bed and was relieved to find it empty. Judith must have been in the room with her brother. So she gently clicked the lock shut.

Rick was sprawled across the bed on his back and was snoring away quietly. He looked ten years younger without his beard and sleep had relaxed his features from the usual frown he wore. She hadn’t minded the beard so much, had even imagined what it would feel like pressed against her face, or scratching her thighs, but she found him even more attractive without it. His bare chest was showing off his pecks and toned abdominals. He was still wearing his jeans and his boots—always at the ready to have to make a quick escape. Looking at him filled her with such desire her heartbeat quickened its pace, and she felt warm all over.

She approached the bed and gave into the temptation to touch his hair. A stray curl rested against his forehead, so she brushed it back and was startled when he caught her wrist in his hand. Surprise flitted across his face, then gave way to confusion as he looked at her. “Michonne? What are you doing here?” he questioned. But she didn’t say anything. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His shock quickly gave way to desire and he pulled her down onto him. She straddled his thighs and deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth hotly and wantonly. After a few moments he pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes. “Are we really doing this?”

“Yes,” she nodded and then pulled his hands to her breasts. “Touch me,” she pleaded. He didn’t need much more encouragement from her as he began to gently knead her breasts through her t-shirt. Then he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it through the cotton of her shirt. She liked the roughness of the fabric as well as the hotness of his mouth on her breasts. Both nipples were rock hard instantly, and when he had gotten his satisfaction from one nipple, he moved on to the next, leaving a big wet spot on her t-shirt. She ran her hands through his curls, sighing into his hair through his tender ministrations. Then he pulled away and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to pull it off of her. He threw it to the floor and then drew her to his body. His chest hair tickled her already sensitive nipples and his hands gently caressed her face as he drew her in for another kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and then darted his tongue into her mouth intimating the act they were about to engage in. Her hands went to his belt buckle, and the bulge that was encased beneath it. She rubbed him through his pants even as she undid the belt. Then she was tugging his jeans down as he lifted his hips to help her move them. Her breath caught as she saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She managed to push his pants down to his thighs and then gave up as she already had enough access to his hardened member. When she took it into her hands he moaned into her mouth and she felt shivers of pleasure at the sound.

Returning the favor, Rick lowered his hands to her hips and pressed her to him, then snuck his hand into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and panties. His fingers sought out her core and stroked the heated flesh between her legs. She felt a surge of wetness coat his fingers, and thought she would die of pleasure when she felt one finger and then another gently push into her hot, wet opening. He curled his fingers into her and quickly drove them in and out as his thumb played with her clit. She leaned into his touch and moaned into his mouth, briefly forgetting about his turgid member as she gave into the pleasure of his expert fingers. She couldn’t believe how close she was already. Maybe it had been too long since she’d had any pleasure of this kind and her body was thirsting for it. “I’m gonna come,” she rasped, breaking away from his kiss. She grasped his and hand pushed his fingers deeper inside her. “Harder, faster,” she told him, and he eagerly responded to her request. And then just like that she felt pleasure exploding through her body, originating at her core and spreading to the tips of her toes and the ends of her hair. She sagged against him, her breaths coming in ragged gasps as he removed his fingers from inside her and brought them to his lips.

“Mmm…” he moaned as he sucked his fingers. “You taste so good. I’ve been dying to taste you, Michonne.

Her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure at his admission. She leaned in to kiss him, and tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Then she pushed him back down onto the bed. “I want you to fuck me now.”

He nodded eagerly, and his eyes dilated until only a liver of blue remained around his irises as she got off the bed to remove her pants and underwear. She also removed something from the pocket and then returned to the bed.

“Where did you get that?” Rick asked as she removed the condom from its wrapper and began to roll it down his cock.

“I found a box of them in the bathroom when we did the initial sweep of this house.”

“Good. And don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to—I can’t—get you pregnant.” He looked up at her and in his earnest expression she saw doubts about what they were about to do.

Michonne nodded in understanding. She glanced at his wedding ring and knew that he was thinking of Lori. She couldn’t help but think about André and how she never wanted to go through that kind of pain again. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure this was a good idea.

Something must have changed in her expression because he reached up and wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck. “Are you okay?” he asked. But she shook her head and climbed off of him. She scrambled to pick up her clothes and hastily threw them on. “Michonne?” he called, but she didn’t respond. She couldn’t, so she left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Michonne?” he called, but she didn’t respond. He sat up and watched her frantically pull her clothes on, and felt a wave of despair threaten to overwhelm him. He had known he would fuck this up, which was why he had refrained from giving in to his desire in the first place. But when she’d come into his room that night and kissed him, he’d given in and had begun to let himself hope that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. But now all those hopes were dashed away as his eyes followed her retreating form. “Michonne?” he called out one last time, hoping for some kind of response from her. She paused momentarily, and he thought she would turn around and say something to explain her sudden change of heart, but then she was opening the door and rushing out of the room. Disappointment coursed through his veins, and frustration. She’d gotten him all worked up, and even now he still wanted her.

He fell back onto the bed and let his hand wander down to his still exposed cock. He palmed himself and images of Michonne tantalized him. He remembered how she looked as she came apart in his hands, how she had shuddered and moaned and her eyes had rolled up to the back of her head. He stroked harder. He remembered her slick wetness on his fingers, and the heat of her flesh. He remembered the taste and scent of her and now that he’d had a taste he wanted more. He was going to come. He let his hand guide him to the edge and then suddenly he fell over, his come spurting out in a creamy streaks over his hand and stomach. He cursed. Despite his orgasm he felt unfulfilled. He wanted more. He wanted her. But how could he tell her that without scaring her away more than he already had?

* * *

She was avoiding him. He knew it when he arrived downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning and found that she wasn’t there. Then when he’d arrived at the office she’d left a note telling him she’d gone to investigate a possible thief in the pantry, leaving him to deal with mundane grievances such as Mrs. Gardener’s dog escaping and eating the neighbor’s plants, and a dispute between Roland Fraser and Ken Fujita over cleaning up fallen branches after a recent storm. It seemed that now there was some form of law around here, people were unable to solve their problems on their own, and they came to him over every little one.

Luckily, Deanna had planned a welcoming party for the new group that night, and Rick hoped that it would give him an opportunity to speak to Michonne. He had closed up the office at around 5 and after doing a quick patrol of the neighborhood, he’d returned home to change for the party. Daryl had refused to go and was going to stay at home with the baby but everyone else was busy with preparations. Even though they’d spread out into two separate houses, old habits die hard and his home was often full of people. This evening was no different.

Carol had dressed up in the most obscene June Cleaver dress he could imagine. It was pink and frilly and conservative, and he wondered if anyone really bought the charade she was playing at, but he didn’t say anything and just smiled when she asked how she looked. Even Carl had cleaned up and combed and slicked back his hair until he almost looked like a model from a teen magazine. He himself had found a suit in the closet. It seemed that he and the original owner of the house had been similar in size, although he felt the shirts clung just a little too tightly to his chest. He chose a grey suit and a blue tie because he thought Michonne might like the color.

When he got downstairs he noticed that Sasha had decided not to go to the party either, but she did make comment about how he looked nice in the suit. All of the ladies were complimentary in fact, except one. He still hadn’t seen Michonne and he was starting to worry.

He asked Carl if he had seen Michonne. Carl shrugged. “I think she might be in her room, but I’m not sure.”

Rick made to move to the steps when he saw her at the top of the stairs. His throat constricted at the sight of her and his chest swelled with pride and admiration. She was a beautiful sight in a purple cocktail dress with a slit up the side and a low-cut neckline that showed off tantalizing amounts of flesh. Her hair was up, exposing a long slender neck, and she was wearing make-up that made her eyes seem smoky. She looked incredibly sexy and he wanted nothing more than to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and haul her back into his bedroom so that he could make love to her then and there.

But he settled for, “You look beautiful.”

Michonne did not meet his gaze but nodded in thanks.

Rick offered her his arm. “Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the party?” he asked chivalrously.

Michonne did look up then, and her eyes widened in shock. “I, umm…” she faltered, and Rick suddenly felt nervous that she would reject him again. But then she said, “Okay, Rick. You can walk me to the party, as long as Carl says it’s all right. Since he asked me first.”

Rick turned to his son in surprise.

“It’s okay, Dad. I don’t mind.”

Thanks, son.” Rick responded, a bit perturbed that he hadn’t thought of it before his son.

Acquiescing to his request Michonne finally lay her hand on his arm and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. That seemed to be everyone’s cue to leave. No one said anything about their arrangement, but Daryl did smirk at them as they walked out of the door.

They walked a little bit behind everyone else as they made their way towards Deanna’s house. The silence was a bit tense between them so Rick forced himself to speak up. “I want to apologize for what happened last night. You have to know that even though I’ve wanted you for a long time, I would never want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Michonne shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I’m the one that should be apologizing. I was the one who came into your room last night and forced myself on you. And now I’m so embarrassed—”

“You didn’t force yourself on me! Everything we did is because I wanted to. I’ve been wanting to do things with you for a while now, but I never knew how you felt about me. What made you decide to come to me last night?”

Michonne paused and Rick stopped with her. She looked kind of sheepish and it piqued Rick’s curiosity. “What was it?” he prodded her.

Michonne finally looked him directly in the eyes. “I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Jealous of what?”

“I saw you with the new neighbor, the one who offered to give you a haircut. She was flirting with you, you know?”

Rick blinked in astonishment. “She was?”

Michonne swatted him playfully, “Of course she was. What other reason would a married woman offer to cut some strange man’s hair?”

“I thought she was just being nice.”

Michonne glared at him. But Rick laughed. And unable to resist Rick’s grin, Michonne laughed, too.

Then Rick turned serious and took her hand into his own. “She might have been flirting with me, but you’ve got to know that I only have eyes for one woman.” He looked at her directly in the eyes and he hoped that his eyes conveyed how much he admired and loved this woman standing in front of him. Then he cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry-flavored lip balm. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, and when she opened her mouth to moan in pleasure, he took the opportunity to dart his tongue in and explore her mouth. She tasted minty like toothpaste and he imagined that she’d spent a long time in the bathroom again brushing her teeth. He lowered his hands to drop to her waist and pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She was warm and soft in his hands, and he wanted nothing more than to explore her body with his hands and mouth.

He gently pulled away from her and smiled at the dazed expression on her face. “What do you say we skip the party and go somewhere with some privacy?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her assent. “Okay. Where?”

“There’s an empty house on the other side of the community near the main gate. Let’s go there.” Rick offered his hand. Michonne smiled and took it then followed him as he took her toward the empty house.

As Alexandria was a small, tight-knit community, none of the empty houses were locked and if there was anything people might find useful, they were able to go in and take whatever it was they wanted. Rick and Michonne had discovered this on one of their first patrols together when they’d found one of the residents “stealing” from one of the houses. But a quick chat with Deanna had cleared up the matter and since then they’d “stolen” a couple of items for themselves.

The house that Rick chose was similar in size to the ones that his group had taken over, and even though some people had to share rooms, such as Carol and Michonne, no one wanted to be that far apart from each other, so the other empty houses remained empty. As soon as Rick got her inside the doorway, he closed and locked the door, then pressed her up against it, chest to chest, crotch to crotch, and brought his mouth down on hers to kiss her thoroughly and deeply

Her hands were at his throat, undoing his tie, and his hands were on her ass, squeezing her firmness and holding her tight against his hardening length. He wanted her so bad, and he felt a little giddy at the thought of finally getting to be inside her. She threw his tie across the room and then started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He unzipped her dress and pulled the straps down until her breasts were exposed. He trailed kisses down her throat, to her collarbone and then to her breast palming one in one hand while he sucked on the other. Her moans of pleasure were like music to his ears, and he wanted more than anything to hear her moan his name again as he made her come.

He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. Without breaking the contact between his mouth and her skin, he walked her over to the kitchen counter and settled her on top. Then he dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted up her dress to pull down her panties. She lifted her hips to aid him getting them off her, then spread her legs in eager anticipation as he threw her panties to the floor. He looked at her like a starving man at a feast. Then he looked up at her face. “I’m going to taste you now, and make you come with my mouth,” he explained to her, and it was the most erotic thing she could remember hearing in a long time. She was already moist from their impassioned kisses, but she felt a gush of wetness at his words. Then he pressed his face to her mound, and she thought she might come apart then and there.

He gently licked her folds, lapping at her wetness, then gently nipped at her clit, setting the bundle of nerves on fire. He alternated between gentle licks and sucking, and had her hips bucking for more. Her hands went to his hair automatically, and he liked the feel of her fingers in his hair and the gentle tug at his scalp. He teased her, until she was pressing his face hard against her pussy, and he knew that she wanted more. With his hands, he gently massaged her legs from her knees to her inner thighs, and then rubbed at her slick opening with one finger. When she gasped his name, he pushed inside her and curved his finger up to reach her special spot. He pressed against it, and wriggled his finger quickly, even as he continued his gentle suction on her clit.

Michonne couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure he was giving her. She had always imagined that he was a good lover, but this was amazing. She didn’t think she’d been wetter in her life, and she knew she was on the brink of coming in just a few minutes. Then he quickened his pace and stuck an extra finger inside of her, and she knew she was done. She came on his face hard, and he just went on lapping at her, drinking up every drop of wetness. Only when she’d stop quivering and shaking, did he stop. So she pulled him up to kiss him in thanks, tasting herself on his mouth, and feeling her wetness all over his face.

Pulling away with a satisfied smirk he asked her, “Is it all right if I make love to you now?”

Michonne nodded, shakily. “Yeah, Rick. I want you to make love to me.”

He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and carry her to one of the bedrooms. He gently placed her on the bed, then stepped back to take off the rest of his clothes. Michonne pulled her dress the rest of the way off her and then threw it to the floor. Rick stared at her naked body admiringly. She was so beautiful, and he loved the way her dark skin glowed in the moonlight. He loved her body, too. Tight and trim, with curves in all the right places. He leaned down to kiss her again. When he retreated he said, “I’ll be right back.”

He went into the bathroom to find a condom. He was pretty sure that all the houses were equipped with them for such occasions. Opening a drawer, he was relieved to find a box, and took one out and immediately slipped it on.

When he returned, Michonne was under the covers. “Is everything all right?” he asked her from the doorway.

She nodded, and then beckoned for him to join her under the covers. He slid into the bed next to her, and was about to return to where he left off, when she stopped him with a hand pressed to his shoulder. He stared at her in confusion and concern.

“Before we continue, I just thought I should tell you why I stopped last night.”

“Okay,” Rick responded, giving her his full attention.

She took a deep breath, then released it. “I had a son. And I lost him…after everything happened.”

Rick hadn’t expected to hear that, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he’d wondered about it, and he should have put two and two together. Not knowing what to say, he simply reached for her, and pulled her into his arms, cradling the back of her head with one hand, and rubbing up and down her back with the other. She sighed into his chest, and he felt wet tears trickle down his skin. His heart broke for her as he imagined all that she had gone through, and he felt even more amazed that she was still here, and with him now.

Eventually she pulled away, and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “So I just wanted to tell you that I’m scared, too. I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have either,” he assured her. “And if that means you don’t want to have sex with me, we don’t have to.”

Michonne shook her head adamantly. “That’s not why I told you that! I want to be with you. And if I’m honest, I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time. I’m just asking you to be careful with my heart because I don’t know if I can recover again, if I had to go through something like that again.”

“First of all, you’re the strongest woman I know, and  a survivor. Never doubt that about yourself. And second, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to do everything to keep Carl and Judith safe, and everybody else, and we can be happy here. I swear it.”

Michonne nodded, feeling her trust in him double. Then she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. Their kiss quickly became heated, and with gentle encouragement from her hand, he was again more than ready to make love to her.

He rolled her over onto her back, and settled himself between her spread legs. She had her hands pressed against his chest, and then stroked downward to grasp his firm manhood and guide his cock to her entrance. With no more guidance necessary, he pressed himself into her warmth, slowly to allow her time to adjust to his invasion. She was so tight and wet, he had to resist the urge to bury himself completely to the hilt with one thrust. But he managed to hold onto his restraint, even as he felt her walls clench him tightly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then when he was fully immersed inside her, he pulled out slowly and began the same torturously pleasurable journey that had her moaning his name. When she began to buck her hips against his, only then did he quicken the pace, pulling out only to thrust back into her deeply and quickly. He rolled his hips, trying to reach that same spot his fingers had played with earlier, and was deeply gratified when her moans became even more enthusiastic and loud. He felt she was on the brink of coming, and he knew that he wouldn’t last too much longer, so he withdrew. Michonne pouted at his sudden abandonment, and Rick laughed as he kissed her frown. “Turn over, baby, I want to make you come again real quick before I let go.” Michonne got on all fours in front of him, and Rick tried to control his racing heart so that he wouldn’t come so quickly, as she got ready. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in.

The new position let him penetrate her deeply in new ways, and she almost came with his first thrust. Then he was pressing his chest to her back, and with one hand he caressed her breast, and teased her nipple, and with the other he massaged her clit. He was right, he made her come fast and hard. She almost collapsed as spasms rocked her system. Her head was pressed against the pillow, and she could barely stay up on her forearms. The only thing preventing her from falling onto the bed was his hands at her hips as he thrust into her vigorously. She could feel him coming to the edge of his own release, and she knew that if he kept up the pace he would come quickly, too. But she wanted to see his face as he came. She swatted him away. “Stop. Stop.”

He immediately withdrew. “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked.

She turned over, and took in his concerned expression. “No, honey, I just wanted to see that handsome face again. Now fuck me until you come. I want you to come, Rick. I need you to come.”

Rick let out a relieved sigh, and smiled, happy to comply. He pushed himself into her and was completely embedded in one thrust. She brought her legs up and squeezed him tightly, trying to give him as much pleasure as she could. His strokes became more ragged and less controlled and he was breathing heavily in her ear. Then suddenly she felt him tense up, and she looked up at his face. His hair was damp with sweat, and a stray curl rested on his temple. His eyes were completely dilated, and his face was slightly red with exertion. Then his eyelids fluttered closed and he came. She milked him for what he was worth, and didn’t let him stop thrusting, until she came again too. Then he collapsed on top of her, and she didn’t mind his weight pressing her into the bed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting their breaths return to normal, and their heartbeats calm down. Then Rick withdrew, and fell onto his back, hauling her up against his side. He kissed the top of her head, caressed her back. Michonne felt completely at home and comfortable in the hollow of his shoulder. They stayed quiet and still for a few minutes, until Michonne broke the silence.

“So, what’s next?” she queried.

“We should probably get to the party before people start to get suspicious,” Rick said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Michonne agreed. “But what about after?”

Rick turned slightly, so that he could look at her in the face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, am I your girlfriend now…or what?”

Rick smiled. “That’s easy. When we get back home, you’re moving all of your stuff into my room.”

“Just like that?” Michonne grinned back.

Rick nodded. “Just like that.”


End file.
